Not Ready To Make Nice
by Angelfly06
Summary: The war has been over for five years, and Hermione has been in an asylum ever since. One day her nurse brings her some news that Hermione just doesn't want to hear. Warning charecter death. My first songfic so no flames please. Constructive critisism is a


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. WWWWAAAAA! Oh, and I also don't own the song Not Ready to Make Nice, the Dixie Chicks do.

Okay this is my first angst story. I think it qualifies as angst, if you don't think so please tell me and I will change the category. I'm not feeling so happy/bubbly like I normally am today so please no flames. So enjoy!

* * *

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

Hermione Granger sat in the art room of Jefferson Asylum, staring blankly out the window. She had sat in that same spot for the past five years. Slowly starting to whither away to nothing. Ron also was here, but she wasn't able to see him, he had been hit with a stupefying spell that did permanent damage to his brain and didn't remember anyone and he had gotten very violent with people recently.

_I'm through with doubt_

_There's nothing left for me to figure out_

_I've paid a price_

_And I'll keep paying_

"Hello Hermione, how are you today," said Hermione's nurse, Ivy. Ivy had long wavy red hair that reminded Hermione of Ginny who had died to the hands of Bellatrix Lenstrang.

"The usual, missing him mostly," said Hermione concentrating hard on her sketch.

Ivy looked over Hermione's shoulder, "That's rather good. Is it finished?"

Hermione just shook her head and kept on sketching and erasing then re-sketching again.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something," said Ivy.

"What," Hermione said clearly not listening to Ivy.

Ivy looked at Hermione sympathetically, she hated herself for what she was about to do. "Hermione, you're OCD isn't mild anymore, we have to get rid of it, so you can live a normal life, you can forget about him and the pain. We're going to perform a specific memory loss spell on you today."

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

* * *

Hermione looked up from her sketch. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Forget about him? That sounded impossible; could a spell make her do that? Surely it couldn't she loved him too much. 

"You won't be able to, I love him too much," she said simply, looking straight into Ivy's eyes.

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that you won't remember him. Now I'll be back in a few hours to perform the spell. You can reminisce on the good times you had with him," said Ivy.

After a few minutes, Ivy got up and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Over the course of the next few hours, Ivy tried to get out of what they wanted her to do.

_It's too late to make it right_

_Probably wouldn't if I could_

_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her room now silently crying on her bed. 'Why aren't I fighting them against this? I don't want to forget him,' she thought. She started remembering little things about him. How worried she was when they were on the giant chess board, how happy she was when she saw them after she woke up in second year. The complete suspense of third year. The anger of the fifth year, as well as the jealousy. 

"Make me be brave, I need to know what to do," she whispered.

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby_

_With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_

_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her_

_Daughter she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

* * *

"I'll go in there, to be with her but I don't want to inflict the spell on her. I know her too well now, it'd be like telling me to do it to my sister," said Ivy to her manager Shane outside Hermione's room. 

"It's your responsibility Ivy, but I'll do it for you because I can see you're uncomfortable with it," said Shane

"That would mean a lot to me Shane, thank you," said Ivy with relief.

"No problem, oh and Ivy, we still on for Friday," he asked hopefully.

Ivy smiled wondering how he could still think about their date while this was going on. "Yeah Shane we're still on, if I can get through this."

_And how in the world can the words that I said_

_Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over_

* * *

"Hermione Jane Granger, been in Jefferson Asylum for five years for OCD of one Harry James Potter. Treatment, memory loss spell," said Shane. 

"You can't do this to me," said Hermione starting to shake.

"Hermione this is for your own good. You can get out of this place then, wouldn't that be nice? And you'll still be able to remember Hogwarts," said Ivy trying to restrain her.

"No I won't let you do this to me," said Hermione.

They then called in some other nurses to help restrain her. Hermione screamed and screamed but they strapped her to the bed and got the anesthesia ready.

"I won't forget him I refuse to," she screamed as Shane injected her with anesthesia. She shook a little and her eyes got wide and then she relaxed.

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_Probably wouldn't if I could_

_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

"Where am I?" asked Hermione.

"You're in Jefferson Asylum, visiting a friend of yours and you took a slip walking out you must have hit your head," said Shane.

"Oh well I better get going then should I, is that alright," asked Hermione.

"That's perfectly fine I'll go get your things you can spend sometime with Ivy," said Shane leaving the room.

Hermione walked around the room and stopped at the nightstand. She picked up the sketch she had done earlier. "This is quite good, did you do this," asked Hermione turning to Ivy.

"No um, one of our former patients did that," said Ivy. "We should probably get out of here and make it to the lobby."

"Yes I suppose so," said Hermione dropping the picture of a handsome boy with jet black hair and startlingly green eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was someone she knew and cared about very much.

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

* * *

Well what did you think? It's my first songfic, and it's not exactly my genre but I thought I'd try. Again no flames and please review. 


End file.
